1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 6 and 14 are diagrams illustrating a screen displayed when image data is sent using a Web browser. In FIG. 6, file button I62 is an image representing a button for selecting image data which a user wishes to send. If file button I62 is selected, a screen shown in FIG. 14 (dialog) is displayed. The operation is realized in HTML (HyperText Markup Language) by specifying “file” as a value of a type attribute in an INPUT element.
In the screen shown in FIG. 14, pull-down menu I41 shows predetermined directories, and file display area I42 shows directories (sub-directories) or files classified in a selected directory. When sending image data, a user selects image data from among files shown in file display area I42.